Reptillus Maximus
, dark gray armor with red accents |occupation = Battlesaur toy |alignment = Bad, later good |goal = To be a true Battlesaur (formerly) To be with Mason and Trixie |home = Arena of Woe |friends = Other Battlesaurs, Trixie, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Angel Kitty, the Cleric (formerly), Mason, Bonnie |enemies = Woody (formerly), Buzz Lightyear (formerly), the Cleric |paraphernalia = War mace |fate = Waits for Trixie for some more playtime |quote = "What fearsome dinosaurs are these?" "Playtime?" "Surrender! A Battesaur would never surrender."}}Reptillus Maximus is the secondary antagonist-turned-deuteragonist of Toy Story That Time Forgot. Background Personality He is shown to have romantic feelings for Trixie, immediately being intrigued with her and saying she was different than the females he was accustomed to (which is most likely a compliment as the females are shown to be unusual). He tends to speak Shakespearean (even after he discovers he is a toy) and is initially deluded (not knowing he is a toy and believing he is a Battlesaur and that battle was everything, which Buzz ironically found unbelievable). Despite this, he was shown to be friendlier to Trixie and Rex in contrast to his fellow "warriors," as Trixie and Rex were dinosaurs like the rest of his tribe (though he ignored the rest of the gang and even proceeded to beat them during the Arena of Woe). He was particularly taken with Trixie and complimented her often while also being intrigued by her views of the world and the type of world she lived in. However, he turned on Trixie and Rex after learning they had "the mark of submission" (Bonnie's name written on her hand) and since Battlesaurs never surrender, he believed Trixie was a traitor and allowed her gang to be captured while he proceeded to chase after her. This shows he resents those he feels betray him, as he became bitter after the discovery and did not hesitate to chase her to punish her for her "submission and betrayal." While he chased her, he began to realize the truth of his existence but took some time to accept it. It was ultimately his confrontation with Trixie as she was about to shut off the video game Mason and Bonnie were playing that led him to realize that he was a toy and his true purpose wasn't battle, but to be a toy and to surrender himself to his owner Mason and play. He has since reconciled with Trixie and awaits the next time they meet. Physical Description He is a red anthropomorphic that wears dark gray armor with red accents over his upper body with the Battlesaur crest over his chest and armor that covers his lower body that looks similar to Greek armor. He often carries a mace with red plastic crystals protruding from its round head. Appearances ''Toy Story That Time Forgot After Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Trixie, Rex, and Angel Kitty enter the Battlesaur playset, Reptuillus Maximus welcomes Rex and Trixie in their quality of being dinosaurs, while completely ignoring the three other toys. He starts to fall for Trixie, which he finds "quite unlike our females," and makes her visit all the parts of "Battlepolis". However, he does not understand Trixie when she talks about toys and plays, stating that he would not accept to "surrender." Reptillus shows off his gladiatorial prowess in the Arena of Woe by "slaughtering" the toys captured by the Battlesaurs. He is puzzled, however, when Trixie attempts to stop him. In the process, he discovers that Trixie has the name of Bonnie under her foot, which he and the Battlesaurs consider to be a sign of surrender. Reptillus feels deceived by Trixie and expresses bitter disappointment of her. He chases Trixie when she flees to bring in Bonnie and Mason and gets out of the Battlesaur playset. In the process, he stumbles upon his own box. He is horrified by this finding, but refuses to face his reality and knocks down the box. He prevents Trixie from turning off the power of Mason's video game console and confronts her. Trixie convinces Reptillus of the greatness of being a toy. Reptillus finally accepts to surrender and turns off the power to Mason's video game, letting himself be picked up by Mason and be played with. He is transformed by the experience. During the credits, he expresses his hope to see Trixie again. Kingdom Hearts III Reptillus appears as display Statue in the Galaxy Toys toy store in the Toy Box world. Toy Story 4 He can be seen on an lunchbox in Bonnie's kindergarten class. Quotes *"Who goes there?" *"What fearsome dinosaurs are these?" *(To Trixie)'' "Greetings. I am Reptillus Maximus!" *''(To Trixie)'' "You're... not like our females." *(Cleric: "Leave your offerings and be gone?") "Are dinosaurs not welcome in our great city, wise cleric?" *"To the armory!" *"Raygon, indulge this dinosaur goddess in your finest wear!" *(Trixie: "Have I mentioned what a wonderful time I'm having?") "It is as plain as the horn on your face." *(Rex: "When do I take a turn?") "I haven't forgotten you brother!" *''(To Trixie)'' "The elders shall gaze upon this Battlesaur with full and rapturous pride." *"Come. Battleopolois awaits!" *"That was... glorious." *"Farewell, Trixie of the Bonnie Tribe. My heart will burn bright with the moment of your return. Tuesday, around 3:30." Trivia *Buzz is ironically surprised that Reptillus and the other Battlesaur toys do not know they are toys, despite the fact he was also initially deluded like them, as he thought he was an actual space ranger during the events of the first Toy Story movie, and later again in Toy Story 3 when Lotso and his gang switched him to Demo Mode. However, it took Reptillius less time to realize he was a toy than Buzz, and it was the entire tribe of Battlesaur toys that weren't aware of this fact since they were never played with and were tricked by the Cleric. *After the events of the film, it is revealed that he has Mason's named written on his hand, similar to how Trixie is revealed to have Bonnie's name written on her foot, as with Woody and Buzz with their first owner's name, along with Jessie and Bullseye. *The Battlesaur crest over his chest on his armor beeps and glows red when pressed on. *He was originally supposed to have a twin, and they would be shown hatching together (supposedly at the beginning of the special). *When most fans think of Reptillus's last name Maximus, it's the same name from an actual dinosaur called Triceratops Maximus. Gallery TSTTF-Reptillus-FB.jpg Time1.png TSTTF-Reptilius-1.jpg TSTTF-Reptilius-2.jpg TSTTF-Rex-Reptilius.jpg Reptillusmaximus.png Toy-story-that-time-forgot04.jpg Reptillus Maximus02.jpg Category:Toy Story characters Category:Toys Category:Objects Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Lovers Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Animated characters Category:Pixar villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Animation characters